Spider-Man Macabre
by Geek Fiction
Summary: A Marvel Macabre story. Peter Parker has grown up in New York - one of the few cities out of demonic control. But now, the demons that invaded earth 25 years ago are beginning to penetrate the city walls and they bring with them danger and powers beyond imagination. Now Peter must wrestle with new found powers whilst dealing with Otto Octavius, a scientific saviour with a secret.


I am the Watcher of Dimension 711 and in my lifespan I have seen many atrocities. Once I witnessed a deranged alien slaughter an entire planet's worth of children because of sheer boredom. I have seen men murder woman with their bare hands and others sell woman for prostitution. But what I witnessed twenty-five years ago will be etched on my mind for eternity.

For that was the day I saw earth burn and I could do nothing to save it.

An inter-dimensional rupture occurred out of my viewing; yet I felt it more than anything I had ever felt before. My cells scattered and combusted. My incredibly potent mind exploded with more pain than I believed was possible to endure. Inside my body, my swollen heart skipped a beat. Then, as suddenly as the process had begun, it ceased to occur. My cells began to function properly again and my heart began to be beat at an average The worst thing was that I had observed everything that had ever happened within my domain and been able to comprehend it with ease. Yet, to me, what had done this was an anomaly.

Unfortunately I was so preoccupied with these bewildering thoughts that I failed to notice the relentless carnage that was occurring on the planet beneath me. It was barbaric. Fractures in reality fizzled into reality. Expanding to show a horrific image that could only be described as hell itself. Disfigured beasts seeped out of the cracks, each one salivating at the promise of human flesh. Claws protruded out of the tips of their fingers, reaching out for the nearest prey. In the place of their eyes was pure, never-ending darkness.

Humans fled with fear, shoving one another out of the way in the futile hope of finding a safe haven. Mothers wept horrendously as they grasped their children firmly in the last moments of their short lives. A few brave – or possibly stupid – men stayed back to defend those flocking from the scene. Whilst they may have gotten a few punches in, in the end the demons remained victorious. They would feast on their flesh and suck on the sweet blood that shot out of the corpses like a fountain from hell. The putrid odour of death hung in the air long after the conflict had ended. Well, not really a conflict.

A bloodshed.

On the first day, the newspapers and TV reporters had tried to dismiss it as an escaped pack of animals. However more dimensional splinters began to come into existence globally and civilians began to realise that what was terrorising them was far more than some temperamental lions – it was the Devil himself. With this realisation, mass hysteria broke out. Some people resorted to a painless suicide. Others protested to the governments about the defence systems in place. The majority of people locked their doors, shut off the lights and waited for it all to blow over. It didn't.

Within days, most of China, Mexico and Kenya had been destroyed. The few humans remaining were not killed. Either they were forced down into damp, dark mines or they found themselves in cages where they waited for the demons to come and feast on them. After all, even the inhabitants of hell need a long lasting food supply.

However it was not all bad news. The United States of America set up an organisation consisting off the best to combat these threats that consisted of the best warriors in the business. SHIELD – for that's what they were known as – managed to salvage New York, London and Madrid. Everywhere else fell.

That was how it all started – the beginning of a new world order. One where humans either lived in seclusion or were hunted down to be slaves for beings we cannot yet comprehend. But now, twenty-five years on from that cataclysmic event, the world is about to be shaken once more. For this is the story of how a desolate world with no hope found heroes.


End file.
